Waking up away from home
by dmr131313
Summary: Dylan was an ordinary teen boy, he had a good friend, and bits and pieces of a good life, but after meeting his friend at a bus stop something terrible happens and he wakes up in some place he wanted to be. Genre: Romance for later chapters. Rating: M for cursing, and clop (sex) scenes. I know it's a bad summary I can't think of anything
1. My death

**Note from the author: after having writers block for my 2 stories, 'The transformation of my soul', and, 'The girl in the forest', I decided to put on more weight with another story! Let's get started shall we?**

**P.S. the chapters may not be 1k words like usual but I try what I can**

**My death**

My name is Dylan Rodier. I am a young 13 year old male with blonde hair and white skin, I have nothing better to do than watch TV and sit on my lazy ass all day. And this is my story.

It all started on a normal day. I woke up, rubbed my eyes underneath my glasses and checked my phone. The time was 12:38 PM; date was May 17th, 2013, Friday. I normally fall asleep at 5 AM with my clothes still on so I didn't bother changing them.

I lifted up my 'Brony 20% cooler' shirt and put my phone in my pocket and put my shirt back down. I walked out of my room and downstairs to see my 2 year old brother watching this channel called 'sprout' and 'Caillou' was on.

I reached the bottom of the stairs and started walking to my computer. Passing by my 16 year old brother I saw he was playing 'Runescape' I used to play too but got out of it. I sat down on my chair and opened my 'Firefox' browser and went to 'Netflix' I started watching one of my favorite shows 'My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic', I get teased for watching it but I don't care.

I watched from Season 2 Episode 3 to Season 2 Episode 10. I noticed it was 4:02 PM and knew that my friend Malik would be arriving at a school bus stop soon. I walked into the other room where my little brother was and got my skateboard; I put on my shoes then headed out the door.

Since I lived in an apartment building I walked outside and closed the door behind, then I left my 'front yard' gate. I put my skateboard on the floor and put my left foot on so it didn't roll away. I looked down at the ground and said "I doubt this will ever happen or could even be possible but, I wish I could go to Equestria so I can go to Ponyville, and also meet the main 6 and others." I always had a crush on Rainbow Dash because of her attitude and Applejack because she's a hard working cowgirl, well cowpony.

I got on my skateboard and started kicking, after a minute I was on the road; I went onto the right side and continued skating. After a few minutes I finally reached the bus stop and just in time the bus from Margate Middle was there. I stopped my skateboard, picked it up, and went onto the sidewalk.

After a few moments of waiting my friend who had dark skin, and dark hair came off the bus, he walked up to me and said "Hey Dylan can I see your board?" he normally uses my skateboard whenever he would get off the bus, but I wanted to show him something.

I said "Hold on, I want you to see something." I waited for the bus to pass by and the cars behind it, I went onto the street again and started moving.

I bent down to do a kickflip and I heard Malik yell "Dude watch out!"

After landing my kickflip I looked at him and said "Huh?" in confusion, out of the corner of my eye I saw a car right next to me. I got hit and got flown back, I'm now in the air, a good 12 or more feet. While I was upside down flying through the air I saw my skateboard below me, as I was falling down onto it I thought out loud "Oh shit…" I closed my eyes and braced for impact.

After I hit my head on the skateboard I hear a bit of a snap then everything vanished, the noises everywhere, I can't hear anything, I can't see anything, I can't even feel anything. If I was alive I would have guessed I snapped my neck and died.


	2. Where am I?

**Note from the author: still had ideas in my head or at least for the beginning, let us start this chapter**

**Where am I?**

Slowly opening my eyes I see nothing but blur, I blinked a few times and the blurred images got clear. I didn't know where I was, I never seen a place like this before. I walked over to a pond that was real close by and while I was walking I heard a noise, I didn't stop walking and said "What's that noise"

When I got to the pond I looked in to it and I didn't see myself. I saw something that looked like a white-ish horse with a dirty blonde mane and tail, and blue eyes. I said something to myself out loud "Who is that?" I noticed that the mouth on the horse moved too, I stumbled back I looked at my hands and didn't see them, I saw hooves.

"What happened to me?"

I heard a familiar voice from behind me "You are in Equestria."

I thought for a second, that voice, plus 'Equestria' must mean Princess Celestia. I got up and turned around, I saw that white alicorn.

I said to her "That explains where I am but how did I get- wait am I dead?"

"No Dylan" she responded "back where you were they all think you are dead, but you really aren't."

"What do you mean Princess" I said to her even though she isn't my Princess

"I heard what you said, about want to come to Equestria, to Ponyville, I have given you what you wanted."

"Are you serious? That's amazing!"

"Right now you are an Earth pony; I can make you a Unicorn; a Pegasus; or an Alicorn like me. If you choose to be an Alicorn you would live forever, and you only have one chance to pick which is now."

I had to choose between being a Pegasus or Earth pony, since I don't want to be a Unicorn. I thought of what I said about meeting the main 6, and I was hoping since I had a crush on both Rainbow Dash and Applejack that if I did come here I would get a chance with them.

If I picked Earth pony I would be like Applejack, but if I had a good chance of being with Rainbow Dash I couldn't be with her since I'm not a Pegasus. I just remembered I don't have a home. So I need to ask someone if I could live with them.

I said to Princess Celestia "I choose to be a Pegasus."

She nodded and her horn started glowing yellow. 10 seconds later I had wings. She said "Walking, running, and flying will feel natural to you, and like all other ponies you have to discover you special talent and get your cutie mark." I looked behind me and saw I was a blank flank. (*gasp* I know, join the CMC!)

She continued talking "You can either change your name to a name that might be more common here or keep your name as Dylan since it is a preference for the pony that has the decision to make. In case you didn't know Ponyville is right past that small bit of trees over there." She gestured to the right of me

"Now if you excuse me I have some royal duties that I have to do, I hope you enjoy your stay in Ponyville." After she finished talking she teleported away.

I took a deep breath and started to go through the small bit of trees she was talking about to start my journey.

**Note from the author: I'm finishing this chapter up early so that the next chapter is something like 'My first day in Ponyville' hoped you like this 2****nd**** chapter**


	3. A new town, a new life

**A new town, a new life**

After walking through the trees I saw a bunch of those candy colored ponies walking around. I saw a few that I know the names of such as Carrot Top, Lyra, Bon-Bon, and Colgate. After walking a few more feet I saw a puff of smoke and heard "Hi I'm Pinkie Pie! You must be new in town because I know everypony in ponyville and I don't know you so you must be new!"

Right after she said 'Hi' I stumbled back from the jump-scare. I got up and said "Hi Pinkie Pie, I'm Dylan." since I didn't have enough time to think of a fake pony name I just went with my real one.

"'Dylan', that's an unusual name."

"Well I'm an unusual pony" I figured that I should act like I just arrived from some other place and never met anypony here.

"Well since you're new in town that means you don't have any friends and since you don't have any friends then you should meet some new friends and in order for you to meet some new friends you have to go in town so how about I take you into town and have you meet all my best friends!"

I'm just glad she didn't say all her friends, she is friends with like everypony in Ponyville, "Alright," I said "take me into town and show me your best friends."

She turned around and starts jumping to move, she said "Follow me Dylan" watching her jump up and down I began to follow. She brought me to the Golden Oaks Library. Pinkie Pie knocked on the door and we awaited an answer.

After a few seconds the knob of the turn glowed purple and twisted, the door then opened. I'm guessing Twilight opened it with her magic. After the opened Pinkie Pie went inside and I followed behind. I saw Twilight, Spike, and Fluttershy. Twilight said "Hi Pinkie Pie, who's your friend?"

To which Pinkie Pie responded "His name is Dylan, he just arrived in Ponyville and he doesn't have any friends so I figured I have him come meet you and the other girls."

I walked up to Twilight and she said "Nice to meet you Dylan, my name is Twilight Sparkle, and this is my number 1 assistant Spike" she said gesturing to the baby dragon.

I whispered to Twilight "Is Pinkie Pie always this energetic?"

She nodded. I walked over to Fluttershy and said "I'm Dylan, what's your name?"

Fluttershy started to say but then went into an almost whisper "My name is Fluttershy." Looking down while saying her name.

Twilight walked up to me and said "Her name is Fluttershy; she isn't really good with 'Hello's."

I looked at Twilight "Well I'm not good with 'Hello's either but if Fluttershy doesn't wanna be my friend I can't blame her, I mean really, a new pegasus in town that nopony knows, kind of hard to trust."

Fluttershy then looked at me and started saying "It's not that I don't want to be you friend it's that I didn't if you wanted to be my friend or even if you would like me as a friend"

I looked back at Fluttershy and said "Fluttershy, why wouldn't I want to be friends with a kind mare like you?" after I said that she had a small grin.

Pinkie Pie seemed like she teleported next to me and said "Come on Dylan I still have more friends to show you!"

I turned towards Pinkie Pie and said "Alright, lead the way." She started walking out of the library, before I left I said "Nice meeting you all." And I closed the door behind me.

After minutes and minutes and more minutes of walking we finally reached a farm. _**"Sweet Apple Acres"**_ I thought. I saw Applejack bucking an apple tree.

She noticed us and said "Hiya Pinkie, what'cha doin' here at Sweet Apple Acres?"

Pinkie then responded "I'm showing my new friend Dylan around and since he is new in town I'm trying to help him meet new friends by showing him to all my best friends."

Applejack walked up to me and said "Nice to meet ya partner, the name's Applejack"

"Nice to meet you Applejack"

"If you're new in town," she started to ask "that means you don't have a home yet right?"

I almost forgot about not having a home with Pinkie Pie showing me around, "Yeah," I said "I almost forgot."

"Well you are free to stay here at Sweet Apple Acres if you want."

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind."

Pinkie and I started leaving when I heard "Wait mister!" I turned around to see Applebloom "Would you like to join our club?"

"What club?" I asked in 'confusion'

"The club is called the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"And what do you do in this club?"

"Well my two friends Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo and I try everything we can to get our Cutie Marks as quick as possible."

"I'm not really interested in finding out what my Cutie Mark is right away, the joy of a Cutie Mark is to eventually find out what it is over time. If you try to find out what it is as soon as possible what's the joy in finding out what it is?"

"But everypony else in our class has their Cutie Marks, and these two ponies keep teasing us that we don't have our Cutie Marks."

"The only reason why they keep teasing you that you don't have your Cutie Marks is because you let it tease you. I know back when I was younger, ponies would always tease me about me not having a Cutie Mark. It would always make me sad that I didn't have one and they are teasing me, but eventually they stopped. You wanna know what I did to stop them from teasing me?"

"What?" Applebloom asked

"Nothing, I just stopped caring about them teasing me that I didn't have a Cutie Mark, eventually they stopped finding the joy about teasing me so they left me alone. You can still be in the club and try to find your Cutie Marks as quick as possible, but I'm not joining"

She just replied "Well I have to go back to the Cutie Mark Crusader clubhouse, bye."

"Bye" I said as she ran off.

**Note from the author: I liked the way the title sounded so that's what I have it as, and for this last bit, it was all improv I didn't plan it, well, for Applebloom wanting me to join I did but the story, I just based it off of what happened to me about being a Brony. Anyway hope you liked the chapter!**


	4. Rest of the gang

**Rest of the gang**

Pinkie Pie and I walked away from Sweet Apple Acres. After a lot of minutes which seemed like a half hour we finally reached Ponyville again, after a couple minutes of being in Ponyville I heard a loud boom from right above me. After making sure I wasn't deaf from the noise I looked up to see what it was.

I saw a giant rainbow following a fast flying blue Pegasus with a rainbow colored mane and tail. _**"A Sonic Rain-boom," **_I thought_** "in real life!"**_ I did a fanboy scream in my head while keeping on an almost straight face. I never thought I would experience a Sonic Rain-boom in real life! Well then again I never thought I'd come to Equestria either.

Even though I knew the answer I looked at Pinkie Pie and asked "What was that!?"

"That is a Sonic Rain-boom," she replied looking at me "a Sonic Rain-boom is when a Pegasus flies so fast they break the sound barrier and make a rainbow at the same time! I have only seen Rainbow Dash do it."

I looked back at the sky and saw the flying Pegasus start to turning around with the rainbow following behind. Soon after the turn I saw the rainbow start to disappear and the blue Pegasus landed right next to us.

The Pegasus said "Hey Pinkie Pie, what's up?"

"I'm just showing my new friend Dylan around." Pinkie replied

Rainbow looked at me and said confidently "Hi, I'm Rainbow Dash, you probably heard all about me already."

I looked up and started thinking about if I did hear about her in that place I came from, which made me think about my backstory. What is my backstory? I guess I'll just come up with it later. I looked back down and said to Rainbow Dash "No, I don't think I have."

She then looked at me like I was crazy, "What do you mean you haven't heard of me? I'm the fastest flier in all of Equestria!"

I just shrugged and said "Sorry but, I don't recall ever hearing about a mare called Rainbow Dash till right now."

"Well you're a Pegasus," she started to say "so you must have heard of me in Cloudsdale."

I looked back at my wings, "Oh yeah…" I said, as I looked back at Rainbow Dash I continued "I actually haven't used my wings since I was a little colt, so I have never been to Cloudsdale."

Pinkie now getting into the conversation said "Well if you never have been to Cloudsdale then where have you lived before you decided to come to Ponyville?"

Looks like I'm making up a backstory now, hopefully I remember it. "Well I lived in Manehattan."

Pinkie replied "Then why don't you have a Manehattan accent."

I didn't know Manehattan ponies had accents… "Well my parents grew up in Ponyville," I said making it all up as I went along "and they both moved to Manehattan when they grew up and met there. They never picked up on the accent and neither have I."

Rainbow Dash said "Well I gotta get back to practicing on my maneuvers see ya later."

"Bye." I replied

Watching Rainbow Dash fly off, Pinkie Pie said to me "Come on Dylan, I have one more friend to show you."

I started following Pinkie Pie to our next location. After a couple minutes we got to the place I figured we were heading to, the 'Carousel Boutique'. As Pinkie Pie and I walked in another pony walked out. I heard the Element of Generosity say "Welcome to the Carousel Boutique- oh, Hello Pinkie Pie, I see you brought a friend with you!"

A little over excited, I'm guessing she just made a good sale, or deal with some ponies from Canterlot. Pinkie introduced me like she always does, "Yes I did, his name is Dylan he is a new pony in town from Manehattan."

The white mare looked at me and said "It's a pleasure to meet you Dylan, I am Rarity. I own the Carousel Boutique."

Pinkie Pie then said to me "She makes wonderful dresses for all of Ponyville. I remember this one time she made us dresses for the Grand Galloping Gala."

After hearing that comment I looked at Rarity and said "Meeting a dress maker for all of Ponyville, the pleasure is mine." I said bowing, as I was getting up I continued "I am also guessing I will be going to you for any needs of clothing."

She responded with a small blush on her face "Yes that would be correct."

We said our goodbyes and Pinkie Pie and I left the boutique, I then started thinking about how am I going to get money, well bits. And where am I going to stay till I get some.

**Note from the author: sorry it took me so long to upload this, first I wasn't giving this chapter much thought, then about like 10 days ago (6/14 June 14****th****) I went to a summer camp for a week. So I figured I make a chapter for all you waiters. Hope you liked the chapter!**


	5. Pinkie did what she does best

**Pinkie did what she does best**

I soon remembered that Applejack offered me a stay at Sweet Apple Acres, so that's covered. I can then probably find some odd jobs at the town hall; they probably have a job board there.

I looked towards Pinkie Pie and said "I'm fine on my own now, thanks for showing me around. One last thing before we part, if you see Applejack, let her know that I am going to take her offer about staying at Sweet Apple Acres and I'll be there at like 6."

"Okie dokie lokie" she responded saluting, and then we went different directions.

Whenever I was bored I would ride my skateboard, but since I'm in Equestria, they don't have skateboards. I started thinking about what to do, then I remembered Scootaloo's scooter. If I could detach the handle bars then it's exactly like a skateboard!

Perfect… now where is Scootaloo? I just started walking, hoping I bump into her. After walking for a few minutes I realized something, I looked back and saw my wings. I started to wonder what flying would be like, so I unfurled my wings and took off to the skies.

Princess Celestia was right, this did feel natural for me, I didn't go that fast nor that slow, but I still was trying to go fast. I started flapping my wings faster, which in turn made me go faster. Every few seconds I would flap my wings fast and I would go faster.

I reached my maximum speed without trying to strain myself and I was fast, this flying thing was exhilarating! I was having so much fun! I slowed down to take a breather; I was panting a bit heavily. I looked to my right and saw a big clock about 20 yards away, it was almost 6. I turned around and started flying towards Sweet Apple Acres.

After I reach the farm I landed on the ground and started passing the apple trees. I made it to the barn and walked inside. "SURPRISE!" I heard a mob of ponies yell, from this sudden loud noise I stumble back and fell.

After getting up Pinkie Pie said to me "Since you're still new in town I figured I'd throw a party for you so you can meet everypony in Ponyville!"

I replied back to her "You shouldn't have Pinkie."

"It's fine with me I throw parties all the time!"

"No, I really mean you shouldn't have, I'm not much of a dancer or partier."

"That's okay; you can still enjoy the party!"

I shrugged and walked into the barn and heard music and saw a bunch of ponies dancing, I also saw a small bit of smoke. I walked over to the snack table and poured myself a glass of punch. After drinking it I just went over to a corner and sat down.

A few minutes gone by and Rainbow Dash walked up to me and said "Why aren't you partying, it is for you anyway."

I looked up at her and said "I'm not much of a partier, so I don't dance."

3 seconds after I said that a spotlight went onto me and I heard Pinkie Pies loud voice, "Fillies and Gentlecolts, this is our guest of honor, Dylan! Now if he has anything he would like to show us please go to the stage I built in front of the door!"

I looked at the door and saw a couple of hay stacks stacked onto each other _**"Of course I would have to go on stage to show everypony I'm here…"**_ I remembered the smoke I saw and maybe I could get a smoke bomb I could use to get out of this party… I replied to Pinkie "Well I would but I first need to get something, so I'll be there in a moment. Just put the spotlight onto the stage."

The spotlight moved and I was happy for that. I searched for the DJ that was making the music to the party. After I found the DJ I noticed it was Vinyl Scratch, I walked up to her and nopony but her could hear me over the music. I said to her "Do you have 2 smoke bombs I could borrow?"

She nodded and hoofed me 2 small smoke bombs, I then said "Alright, thanks, can you please stop the smoke for a couple minutes." She just shrugged and stopped the smoke.

I walked behind the stage and walked onto it. I said to everypony since they were staring at me, "Welcome Fillies and Gentlecolts. I would like to say that I am going to do a bit of magic."

I heard discussion going through the crowd.

"Now you may be wondering why I am going to be doing magic, or how am I because I am a Pegasus. Well without the help of a Unicorn I'm going to try to pull this off."

After the introduction I started with what I wanted to saw "Now some of you may think that I am using a Unicorn to help me out with this, but trust me please, I'm not. Now any Unicorn can do a puff of smoke right?"

I heard some soft mutters in the crowd of ponies.

"But have you ever seen a Pegasus," I grabbed one of the smoke bombs in my hoof "do it with a wave of their hoof?" as I was finishing the sentence I threw the smoke bomb to my left.

"Now I am sorry about this short show but I will not leave you wanting more, but instead wanting me back." I grabbed another smoke bomb "Since now you see me, now you don't" I dropped the smoke bomb on the ground, as the smoke rose up from the ground and I was completely covered with smoke I exited the barn.

I walked around the barn hearing confused chatter from inside. I saw an open window near the back of the barn, I made sure nopony was looking and I quickly climbed in.

I saw Rainbow Dash cheering in the back so I walked up behind her and said in a slightly different voice "That was some magic show that Pegasus did don't ya think?"

She said turning around "Yeah it was amazing I never seen anything like it-" after she realized I was behind her she said "Dylan, how did you do that? It was totally awesome!"

"Magic is a mysterious thing" I said in response

"You secretly used a Unicorn to help didn't you? Let me guess, Twilight?"

"I did get a Unicorn to help, but not with using magic. I asked the DJ if she had any smoke bombs, she did and she let me use 2 of them."

"So it was all a trick?" she asked

"Yes," I said nodding "but don't tell anypony what I did, that would ruin everything. Can I trust you?"

After a few seconds she replied "Yeah, you can trust me."

I smiled and nodded as a response

**Note from the author: I originally had a different idea for this chapter as you read about the skateboard with Scootaloo's scooter, but it turned into another direction. Looks like I won't be using that till the next chapter. Hope you liked the chapter, and I hope Rainbow Dash can keep a secret.**


	6. Friendly picnic

**Friendly picnic**

The party started ending, right before ponies left they welcomed me to the town or was astounded about my magic show, some even asked "How did you do it?"

I just smiled and said "A true magician never reveals his secrets." Even though two other ponies know, Rainbow Dash, and Vinyl Scratch, since she is the pony who gave me the smoke bombs.

The thing is I didn't learn it from anywhere I just thought it would be cool to do. After everypony left the barn was a mess. I offered Pinkie Pie to help clean up but she didn't need it, I see why now, it was from messy to clean in less than a minute.

After Pinkie finished packing up her party cannon with confetti she asked me a question, "Hey Dylan, want to go on a picnic with me and the girls?"

I looked out the window, it wasn't dark out but the sun was going down, so I said "Now?"

"Sure, why not!"

Turning my head back to Pinkie and said "I guess, where is it gonna be?"

"It's going to be on beach, so if we want to we can go for a night swim!"

"I don't normally swim," I started saying "but sounds like fun. I'm in!"

"Alright let's go," she turned towards the door "let's go everypony!" Pinkie started leaving the barn and the rest of us started following.

After reaching the edge of the farm Rainbow Dash flew to the spot right next to me and started walking, she said "So you still haven't heard about me?"

I looked up like I was thinking, I looked at her and said "Nope, not really."

"Well, let me tell you about myself. I am Rainbow Dash the fastest flyer in all of Equestria! I'm a future Wonderbolt."

I looked at her confused and said "What's a Wonderbolt?"

Her eyes went wide and said "How could you not know who the Wonderbolts are?! They are one of the-" I cut her off by laughing. She asked me "what's so funny?"

I slowed down my laughter almost tearing up; I said "Do you really think I don't know who the Wonderbolts are? Who doesn't know who they are?"

"Oh," she did a small chuckle "very funny."

When we got to the beach it was almost dark, I'm pretty sure nopony cared. The blanket was put down and the food and drinks was put out, we sat down and started enjoying our meal.

After finishing it was late at night and Pinkie yelled "LET'S GO FOR A NIGHT SWIM!"

I was right next to Pinkie Pie and my ears started hurting, I looked her and said "Way to go Pinkie, now I can't play in a band."

She then looked at me a bit sad and said "Why not?"

"Because I think you just broke my ear drums."

I heard a small chuckle from everypony but Pinkie Pie, I then heard Applejack say "A night swim doesn't sound like a bad idea, let's go everypony."

I responded "You girls go ahead, I don't really swim."

Everypony but Rainbow Dash went towards the water; she then asked me "Why don't you swim?"

"I just don't feel like swimming." I replied

"Come on; tell me, is it because you can't swim?"

"I'm not lying I just don't really like swimming all that much. Why don't you go swimming?"

"I didn't want to leave you here alone."

I just lied down and looked up at Princess Luna's wonderful sky. After a few minutes of hearing the splashes of ponies playing in water I started feel that I had to tell somepony about me, about how I'm not from this world.

I looked at Rainbow and said "Rainbow, can you keep a secret?"

She looked back at me and said "Yeah, what's up?"

"Well remember when I said I was from Manehattan?"

"Yeah…?"

"The truth is I'm not from Manehattan, I'm not actually from world…"

"What do you mean Dylan?"

I told her about the wish I made and the day I 'died' back on Earth and how Celestia brought me here and made me a Pegasus.

"Wow," she responded "and I'm the only pony you told this to?"

"Yeah, only you." I said nodding.

"Wow, you must really trust me."

"I actually only made the wish so I could be with you." I said smiling.

"Well, if we are confessing stuff," she started saying while smiling "I kind of had a crush on you when I first saw you."

We started leaning in towards each other, she closed her eyes and I closed mine. I puckered my lips and got ready for my first real kiss ever. Our muzzles were inches away from each other when I heard a southern accented voice say "Already everypony, it's getting late, maybe we should all hit the hay."

When Applejack started talked we both stopped and looked at her, and when she finished Rainbow Dash and I looked back at each other, the moment was gone.

Everypony started going home and I followed Applejack back to Sweet Apple Acres where she slept in her bed and since I didn't know where I was supposed to sleep I just slept on the floor next to her bed.

**Note from the author: The idea of this chapter was Rainbow Dash and I almost kissing but Pinkie Pie interrupted. I thought up this idea when I was lying down on my bed next to me Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie Build-A-Bear plush. Hope you liked the chapter.**


	7. Breaking news

**Note from the author: I am now going to add a 'POV' sign, each new POV will be marked saying when it's changed. You'll find out later in the chapter.**

**Breaking news**

My eyes slowly opened. As my vision became clear I noticed I was on Applejacks bed and Applejack wasn't there. I remove the blanket and got up. I walked out of her room and out of the house to see Applejack apple bucking. "Mornin' sugarcube."

"Hey, last time I remember I was on the floor, but I woke up in your bed."

"Well when I woke up in the mornin' you shivering so I decided to put you in my bed."

"Oh… makes much more sense. Anyway I'm gonna go wondering out Ponyville, I'll be back later."

"Later." I heard Applejack say as I walked away.

I reached out of Sweet Apple Acres and started walking towards Ponyville, which took me a bunch of minutes to do. As soon as I reached Ponyville I heard somepony above me yell "Hey Dylan."

I looked up to see Rainbow, I said "Hey Rainbow."

She landed in front of me and said "I wanted to talk to you about last night…"

"Oh, I do too."

"Okay, what do you wanna say?" she asked.

"I just wanted ask if you, um, would like to go out to, uh, dinner with me?" I asked nervously.

"Oh." she said looks down with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" I said confused.

"Well," she looked at me "what I wanted to tell you is that I don't know what came over me, I'm already dating somepony."

"Oh." I responded looking down. I heard a cracking sound. I realized what it was, my heart.

"Dylan, are you upset?" she asked.

"No," I said, I looked back up and looked at her "no, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah," I'm trying to hold back a tear "I'm gonna be fine, don't worry yourself. I gotta go back to Sweet Apple Acres," I said lying "I'll see you later." I turned around and started walking

"Bye." I heard Rainbow say.

Several tears started to go down my muzzle, I was devastated. _**"I made the damn wish just so I could be with Rainbow Dash. Now I wish I hadn't done that."**_ More tears dripped off of my face. _**"I can't live anymore. The only thing keeping me going was her, and she is already dating somepony. I can't live like this."**_

The same thought went through out my mind,_** "I can't live like this."**_ I heard it in my head over and over again. I got to Sweet Apple Acres went inside the house. I sat on the couch just staring at wall.

After a while I looked out the window, pitch black. I got up and walked into the kitchen and walked to the counter. _**"I can't live like this."**_ That thought is still in my head. I looked to my left to see me reflection from a knife blade. That thought played one more time in my head as I looked at the knife.

**POV is now Applejacks, it is before the crack of dawn.**

I woke up in the morning to do my daily apple bucking. I got out of bed and walked out of my room. I was walking towards the door and saw a trail of some red liquid. I walked towards the kitchen entrance to see Dylan passed out on the floor with a knife in his body.

I thought quickly and I picked him up and started running to the hospital.

**POV is now Rainbows, the sun is up and in the sky**

I was sitting on the ground under a tree. I saw a colt walk around the tree, "Hey Soarin'" I said

"Hi Rainbow," he gave me a quick kiss "ready to go?"

"Yeah, let's go." I responded

"Rainbow Dash!" I heard somepony yell behind me.

I turned around to see Twilight running towards me. I said to Soarin' "I'll be right back." I ran towards Twilight, when we met each other I said "What's wrong?"

"Dylan's in the hospital!" she said.

"What? Why?" I asked in concern.

"I don't know that's all Applejack told me. Let's go see what's wrong." She started running towards the hospital

I looked back at Soarin', shortly after I started following Twilight towards the hospital.


	8. Change of heart

**Reply to Reviews:**

**To Anonymous (guest): then why have you read up to chapter 7? And now chapter 8?**

**Last time, on Waking up from home: Dylan asked out Rainbow Dash the day after they almost had their first kiss, to which Rainbow Dash said that she already is dating somepony, Soarin'. Dylan was devastated; he was crying the whole way back to Sweet Apple Acres.**

**That night he couldn't handle this, he went into the kitchen and stabbed himself. Applejack that woke up several hours later saw him bleeding and took him to the hospital.**

**Later that day Applejack told Fluttershy and Twilight, Fluttershy told Pinkie Pie who told Rarity, and Twilight told Rainbow Dash who was about to go on a date with Soarin'. Due to the fact of Dylan being in the hospital she left Soarin' and followed Twilight to the hospital.**

**And this is the conclusion.**

**Change of heart**

I arrived at the hospital with Twilight and we went inside. I saw my other friends, Applejack, Fluttershy, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie, they were all sitting down. I walked up to Applejack and asked "Is Dylan alright, what happened?"

"We don't know the doctor hasn't come out to tell us yet. The only thing I could come up with is that he stabbed himself, 'cause I saw him with a knife in his body with a trail of blood."

I slumped down next to Applejack and waited for the doctor.

After a few minutes of waiting the doctor came out and said "You friend is in a coma, when he stabbed himself he just missed his heart but he pierced a lung. We managed to fix it but he lost too much blood so we aren't sure he is going to make it. You can all go in to see him but only 1 at a time."

Applejack went in first, after a few minutes she came back out. Then Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, and Fluttershy.

I stood up and followed the doctor to Dylan's room, when I got there the doctor left me alone with him. I stood next to him and said out loud "Why did you do this Dylan?" a single tear came out of my eye.

After a few seconds I remembered him telling me that he made the wish just for me, he then asked me out, and he really cared for me. I then remember that I left Soarin' standing there without telling him what happened, I left Soarin' for Dylan. I realized I cared for him too.

Another tear came out of my eye, it's now too late. I leaned over him and gave him a kiss, after a few seconds I stopped. I heard his heart monitor start slowing down. After a couple of seconds I started walking out of the room crying.

As I was reaching the door I heard his heart monitor stop to get back to the speed is was before, then it went to a normal speed. I looked back at Dylan, he coughed up some blood. I rushed over to him and said "Dylan, are you alright?"

Softly he responded "Yeah, I think so."

I was so happy I gave him a quick kiss again. "But what happened to the pony you were dating Rainbow?"

"I left him, because I realized how much you cared for me, and then I realized how much I cared for you too."

I saw him smile, he leaned towards me and I leaned towards him. We closed our eyes and our lips touched. After a few second we parted. I heard the doctor behind me

He said "It's a miracle! His heart rate is completely normal! Though he does need to stay here for a few days just in case anything happens to him, but still it's amazing!"

The doctor and I walked out of Dylan's room and into the lobby where everypony was, the doctor told them "Your friends is out of his coma and gonna be fine. If you want, you can go see him now." Everypony including me went to his room.

**POV is now Dylan's**

I saw the mane 6 walk into my room, I sat up as they walked towards me. "Dylan, are you okay?" Twilight asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"What happened sugarcube?" Applejack asked

"I don't remember, I kind of blacked out." I responded not wanting them to know the truth.

"Don't scare us like that darling." Said Rarity.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to."

"Well as long as you okay its fine." Added Fluttershy.

The doctor came in and said "You should let him rest; you can visit him tomorrow during visiting hours."

They all said their goodbyes and I laid down since I had to rest. As I waited for tomorrow to come I thought about what Rainbow did for me.


	9. Early release and something shocking

**Early release and something shocking**

I was waking up to a familiar voice saying "Come on wake up sleepy head." When I was awake I wasn't in the hospital I was in a field. I saw those purple-ish eyes of hers looking at me. "Come on," she said "I thought you wanted to go for a fly."

"Alright, alright, I'm getting up." I said as I stood up, she started flying into the air and I followed. We flew next to each other smiling. She would start to fly a bit faster then I would do the same.

She started flying a lot faster. "Alright the chase is on!" I said as I started flying faster after her. We reached a patch of trees, she was dodging them fast as I was trying to keep up but I lost her. I stopped in mid-air and looked behind me. When I turned back around again she was there kissing me, I closed my eyes and enjoyed the moment.

After a few seconds I opened my eyes, the scenery changed, we were no long crowded by trees in mid-air, but instead at the hospital. She slowly backed away and opened her eyes, she said with a smile "Good morning."

I responded by smiling back and saying "It is now." We look at each other smiling quietly. The only sound we heard was the heart monitor beeping.

After a couple of seconds a doctor came in and said to me "We've been monitoring you all night and since nothing changed with your pulse or your blood pressure you will be able to go home today instead of tomorrow."

I looked at the doctor "That's wonderful news."

"I'll be right back then we will get you out of here." The doctor left the room.

When the doctor walked back in he unhooked me from the medical equipment and said "Follow me please." So we did, he led us out of my room and out of the hospital, me and Rainbow started walking to an unknown location.

After a few minutes of walking Rainbow asked me "So Dylan, do you have a place to live?"

"Well Applejack is allowing me to sleep at Sweet Apple Acres but I don't actually live there, why?"

"I was wondering if you would like to live with me."

"Sure, why not?" I said smiling. Rainbow started flying towards the sky and I followed. When we arrived I saw a cloud with a house on it, I'm guessing that this house was her house.

She walked in and I followed, she gave me a tour, kitchen, bathroom, bedroom, living room, and last but not least the 'I love Wonderbolts so much' room. That room was filled with posters and boxes, which I'm guessing had Wonderbolt related stuff in it.

**Time passes by and we both go to sleep she allowed me to sleep with her in her bed, it is now morning.**

As I started to wake up I was in the field again, "Let's go for a fly." The love of my life said, I got up and followed her to the skies. She was in front of me, every single time I tried to get around her she would move back in front of me.

From the site I saw from that angle got me a bit excited. Rainbow Dash looked behind her and looked at me, she saw that I was a tad bit excited and gave me a big smile, she went down towards the ground and landed and I did the same.

She turned to me and said "I see you're excited."

"What? I am?" trying to make it sound like I didn't know that.

"Oh, come on I know you want to." She walked closer to me. "Lay down."

"What?" I said nervous.

"You heard me, lay down."

Not knowing what to do I lied down on the ground.

"Not on your stomach," she said "on your back."

I turned onto my back; she climbed onto me and put herself around my member. Feeling the inside of her made me even more excited, so warm and wet. She started moving herself up and down, I heard her start moaning. She started moving faster, and her moaning got louder.

My vision started blacking out, I don't know why; I could still hear her moaning. My vision was completely dark but I could still hear her. When my vision was getting clear we're still in the same position but we were in her house on her bed.

She saw me wake up and smiled, she leaned towards me and started kissing me still moving up and down. I kissed her back; I felt her moan into my mouth. That put me over the top because without me getting a warning I spurted my warm, white, liquid into her.

She stopped her moving but continued to kiss me, she hugged me and I returned the embrace.


	10. Pancakes

**Pancakes**

After a few minutes of being like that she stopped kissing me and got up. I decided to ask her with a smile "What was that all about?"

She smiled back and said "While you were sleeping I saw my chance and went for it. I'm guessing your dream was wonderful?"

"Any dream that has you in it makes it wonderful." I saw her lightly blush

I got up off the bed and said "I'm gonna do something that I do on an irregular basis, I'm gonna go take a shower."

As I was walking out of the room I heard her "Alright."

I walked into the bathroom and turned on the shower to medium-high making it somewhat hot. After a few seconds I tested it and it was fine, I went inside the shower, closed the curtain, and began to bathe myself. As soon as I got in I saw some red liquid go down the drain.

I looked all over myself and didn't see any cuts which made me think _**"So I'm guessing that she was a virgin"**_ and I was too, but thanks to what just happen I guess we both aren't anymore. After a few seconds I heard the door open. I looked through the curtain and saw a shadowy figure that looked like Rainbow Dash.

"_**Did she forget I was in the shower?"**_ I saw her sit on the toilet. I just continued showering. When I finished a few minutes later she was still there. I couldn't decide if I should wait for her to leave or if I should go out thinking she wasn't there.

I didn't have to because soon after I heard her flush and leave. I got out of the shower and dried myself off with a towel. After I was dried I put up the towel and left the bathroom. I walked into the living room to see that Rainbow has prepared breakfast. Pancakes were made.

I didn't know they had pancakes, I didn't see them in any of the episodes. I just sat down next to Rainbow and enjoyed her wonderful breakfast. While eating I tasted this strange form of liquid, I couldn't put my hoof on it. It still tasted good; it's just that it made it taste different.

After breakfast was over and cleaned up I said "Those pancakes were delicious Rainbow."

"Thanks Dylan, I made them with a special ingredient just for you." She replied winking

"Well it tasted great." I said smiling, I still don't know what that taste was, but I hope I find out. I gave her a quick kiss on the cheek as I said "Bye, I'm gonna go find something to do."

She replied "Bye." As I walked out the door. I flew down to Ponyville and started wondering where I could get some bits. I figured that the Town Hall would have a job board or something like that I could use, so I just went on my way to the Town Hall.

When I got there I went inside and found the job board. I read _'need help moving a vehicle visit the carousel boutique'_ I'm guessing Rarity needs help moving clothing, so I started heading down there.

I reach the carousel boutique and walked inside, I heard Rarity say "Oh hello darling, would you like me to make you an outfit for the Grand Galloping Gala that's coming up soon?"

"No, I was actually here to help you with the job you posted on the job board, if it's still open that is."

"Oh that? I actually just finished packing the cart. We can head down to the mail office whenever you're ready."

"We can go now Rarity."

"Alright, just follow me outside darling." And so I did.

We walked out the front door and I saw the cart, it looked like the 'welcome song' birthday cart thing from the cranky doodle donkey episode. I hooked myself up and we started heading to the mail office. Since back home I was a boy scout the cart was only a bit heavier than my hiking backpack so it wasn't that hard to pull.

After a few minutes we got to the mail office and the cart was unloaded. After the cart was unloaded we went back to the carousel boutique. When we get there I unhooked myself and Rarity said "I guess I should give you your pay now."

She went inside then came out again soon later, she gave me 100 bits. "100 bits? That seems like too much for a little job, I don't think I can take this much Rarity."

"Oh it's fine darling, it is only a fraction of what I make on my dresses."

"Well, alright, if you insist."

I said goodbye to her and left trying to find out what next to do.

**Note from the author: I have to say I can't take full credit for this chapter, with the ending here I just took the job portion from a game called 'Welcome to Ponyville' I didn't want to I was just all out of ideas, hope you liked the chapter!**


	11. What have I done!

**What have I done?!**

A few moments after I got outside I saw a bunch of dust in the shape of a pony, knowing the only one fast enough to do that I said "Hey Pinkie Pie."

As the dust faded away she said "Hi Dylan, I was wondering if you would like to go to a party."

"Didn't you throw a party yesterday?" then I remembered, this is Pinkie Pie I'm talking to, she always throws parties.

"Yes I did, but parties are wonderful! Well this is more like a get together with our friends, but a get together is more like a party with cake, streamers, and ribbons, so it's a party!" she replied fast.

After slowing down what she said in my mind and listening to it I said "Alright where is it gonna be?"

"At Sugarcube Corner."

"Alright, I'll be there."

"Great! Just be there at 6 and we'll get this party started!"

Then she went away to I'm guessing tell others.

**After wondering around not knowing what to do time passes**

I looked at the clock and I noticed it was 6:01 PM, so I took to the skies and flew to Sugarcube Corner. When I got there I landed, I knocked on the door and waited for somepony to answer.

Pinkie Pie answered saying "Hey Dylan, come on in!"

I walked inside to see the rest of the mane 6 talking to each other. Pinkie Pie closed the door behind me, and instead of heading to my friends I walked over to the punch bowl and started drinking some punch.

It tasted a bit different than it normally does, I just kept drinking. After a minute of drinking punch my vision has gone blurry and I blacked out.

**Hours past, it's midnight**

I slowly started waking up not opening my eyes; I felt a warm feeling around my member. I smiled and slowly opened my eyes to see the mare of my dreams _**"PINKIE PIE?!"**_ Pinkie was peacefully sleeping, I don't know what happened nor did I know why it wasn't Rainbow.

I slowly tried to get up but Pinkie Pie started hugging me and said softly "Where are you going sweetie?"

Not knowing what to say I replied lying "I need to go to the bathroom."

She released her embrace "Oh, okay." I got up and went outside her bedroom; I noticed I was still in Sugarcube Corner. I walked down the staircase and saw the rest of the mane 6 passed out on the floor. So I could clear my head I walk outside and started wondering around.

After a few minutes of walking I noticed how much of a ghost town it was at night, no ponies, no animals, the only thing that is moving is a street light that is dying. I sat down on a bench trying to think.

I thought out loud "What am I supposed to tell Rainbow, 'I'm sorry but I had fun with Pinkie Pie I didn't even know it'? What about Pinkie Pie 'I'm sorry that I had sex with you I'm dating Rainbow Dash'?" these words went throughout my mind, trying to figure out what to do.

After a couple minutes of sitting there I fell asleep, worried about what would happen tomorrow.

**Note from the author: I know 2 people are yelling at me to make the chapters longer, look I'm sorry these chapters are as long as I can make them. The reason why they are so short is because I run out of ideas for the chapters, stop yelling at me, if you still yell at me about making the chapters longer, then trying creating your own chapter, it gets hard after awhile.**

**And there was this other guy that was yelling 'AHHHH MY EYES' on my last chapter so my only guess is that he is like 12 and not allowed to read/watch stuff like that, and saying that since I said 'I guess she was a virgin too' it automatically makes me stupid, and my only response is, if you don't like the story, don't read it.**


	12. Closing down

**Closing down**

Look everypony, I'm sorry for what I'm doing, I just can't think up of ideas for 3 different stories. These stories were meant to be for fun, time passers, they still have been, but I didn't know that they would become this popular.

I am closing down my 3 stories 'The transformation of my soul' 'Waking up away from home' and 'The girl in the forest'.

I will be creating a better story that I am serious about. I would like you to check it out 'Second Chances' look on my stories. That story will also get some help from you, with suggestions on even if you want OCs, check out the first chapter for more detail.

I know there is this one person who really liked 'Waking up away from home', so I think he will like the fact he can help me with 'Second Chances' if he wants to. Once again, I'm sorry for closing down the stories, but I have a new one you all get to help with.

See ya there!


End file.
